Going with it
by treetophunter
Summary: Writing for fun, Reviews will be read but the story line will go as I please. The story is about the original Perseus being reincarnated as Percy Jackson and now Percys will live with the knowledge of his namesake and a blessing from the gods, (Love will happen, may end up being with more then one girl at a time) Hope you enjoy, (Also I don't own PJO or HoO)
1. Chapter 1

**Percys POV**

Hi my name is Percy Jackson Im a first year in a private highschool, I moved to this town recentley so I don't  
know anyone who will be at my school so it's gonna be tough for me but I planned on giving it my best.

"Percy get up" My mom Sally called but I've been ready for an hour now. I walked out of my room and my mom said

"Percy your gonna be late hurry up"

"Mom I'm already ready I'm leaving now so don't worry" I said grabbing an apple and my keys to the apartment  
we where in and headed outside. I walked to the school it was only ten minutes away, As I was walking I saw  
some people wearing my school uniform gang up on another kid wearing the same thing.

"Please just leave me alone" said the kid.

"Not until you give us your lunch money punk" one of the bullies said.

"Fine j..just don't hurt me" said the kid reaching into his Pocket fishing for his money.

"Hey leave him alone" I shouted _*Crap what I do*_ I thought I had no way to defend myself let alone someone else

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it" said the tallest most likely there leader.

"I'll kick the crap out of you" I said_ *Dammit Percy, what are you saying*_ I thought it was like I had no  
control of what I was saying.

"Yeah that would be a sight" said the shortest of the three.

"So kid come on kick the crap out of us" the leader said arms arching to either side giving me an open invitation  
to try. I ran like hell at him dropping my bag and clenching my fist he went to grab it but right before my  
fist connected with his ready hand I turned mid run and spun through the air elbowing him in the face sliding  
under another one when I landed and rolling kicking him in the ass and jumped up just as the third swung at me  
I grabbed his fist and using his momentum swung around and kneed him in the kidney. All three men where down in  
under ten seconds I grabbed my bag and went over to the kid and squat down to me level with his face.

"Hey man you okay" I asked concerned.

"Yeah thanks, How did you do that" he asked. I stood up and reached out my hand he grabbed it and I pulled him up

"No idea it just felt natural" I said

"Kicking the crap out of three of the top martial art club members felt natural" he said

"Apparently, Name's Percy by the way" I said putting my hand out.

"Grover" he said shaking my hand.

"Well Grover it seems like we are at the same school" I said

"So it does but I've never seen you before" he said.

"I'm new I just moved to town" I said

"Oh well in that case if your ever looking for a friend you got one in me" he said smiling.

"Yeah making friends, guess kicking ass is always a good first impression" I said laughing at the end.

"As long as your doing for the right reason yes" he said very seriously.

"Yeah man I know, never use violence unless necessary" I said.

"Good because I like you but I couldn't be your friend if you used violence to get your way" he said

"Nah man I'm a kind person until just now I didn't even know I could fight" I say.

"So you just threatened them and kicked there asses without knowing if you could really do it" he said

"Yes now let's head to class" I said hearing a bell ring.

"We still got ten minutes till the next bell so let me introduce you to someone" he says.

"Oh and this someone who might he be" I said taking a peace of candy out of my pocket and popping into my mouth  
I offered one to Grover as well.

"She not he and her name is Thalia she's a first year like me and I suppose you are one to" he said and I nodded

"She was captain of the middle school archery team and trying out for the one they have in school as well" he says

"Cool so when can I met her" I ask.

"Right now" a voice from behind said and I just rolled forward on instinct moving into a fighting stance.

"Whoa man calm down" she said holding up her hands. I straightened.

"Sorry about that" I said "Name's Percy and I presume your Thalia" I said looking her over she was beatiful but  
in a gothic way she was dressed in her shcool uniform but everything else was black she even wore gloves.  
her eyes where an electiric blue, over all beatiful but not my type.

"Nice to meet you Percy and if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it with a bow an arrow a hundred feet  
away" she said winking at me.

"Sorry I guess I'm a little jumpy" I said and Grover chimed in.

"Thalia you should have seen this dude I was getting mugged for my lunch money like usual when this guy shows  
up and kicks three guys asses in ten seconds" he said smiling at me.

"Huh how much they get off you Grover" she asked fishing for something in her pocket she hauled out a wallet  
_*Does she normally give this guy money*_ I thought.

"Nothing Perce here stopped them before they got a chance" Grover said still smiling.

"Well then Percy looks like we're both in your debt" she said.

"Why are you in my debt" I ask "And does he get jumped a lot" I said pointing at Grover he frowned at that.  
"I'm in your debt because I usually end up having to pay for this guys lunch and I guess that answers your  
second question as well" she said and smiled at me.

"Oh Grover what class you in" she said turning around looking at him.

"1-B you" he said.

"I'm in 1-B as well how about you Percy" she asked.

"Yeah Perce what class you in" Grover said.

"First don't call me Perce it's Percy and if you have to be formal about anything Perseus, and second I'm in  
the same class as you two" I said

"Cool so we all gonna sit next to each other, Wait your full name is Perseus" he said tripping up in himself.

"As in like Greek mythology Perseus" he said

"Yes if you want to look at it like that" I said

"Dude that's awesome maybe your a reincarnation of him or something and that's why you can fight like that" he said  
poking me as if I was some alien.

"Who knows maybe now lets head to class" I say as the next bell rang.

"So Perce will you sit next to us" Grover said walking into the class.

"I suppose but won't the teacher move us, and I said stop calling me Perce" I said

"Yeah the teacher will move us by tomorrow but we can sit where ever for today" Thalia said so we all sat down  
I looked around there where people of all kinds tall and short, muscular guys and nerdy guys, the girls in this  
class all looked pretty cute even the ones with nerdy glasses managed to make them look cute. I let out a sigh.

"Something wrong Perce" Grover asked

"Dammit Grover I might as well stop trying to get you to call me Percy shouldn't I" I said

"Yes it would make things easier" he said laughing.

"And for something being wrong, no everything is just fine it's just I fell odd here that's all" I say

"That's because your new you'll fit in soon enough" Thalia said I kept scanning the room.

"Percy what are you doing" Grover asked

"I say he's already checking out the girls and the competition" Thalia said

"Ha-ha very funny, no I just want to get a look at every one..." I trailed off as I connected eyes with a  
beautiful girl she had blonde hair with princess curls and striking eyes but when I looked into them they seemed  
sad, she was smiling so no one could really tell unless you can read people I wanted to go over there and ask  
what was wrong but I knew that would make me seem like kind of creep or weirdo to the people around her, she  
caught my eye and quickly looked away._*dammit did I scare her or she shy no that can't be it she's surrounded by_  
_people maybe she's scared of men*_ I thought.

"Perce what's wro... Oh you got your eye on Annabeth huh, you poor, poor fool" Grover said

"What don't tell me she's in this class dammit" Thalia said.

"Calm down girl it's not like your next to each other" Grover said.

"So what's the story here" I asked amused with how Thalia reacted.

"Her and Thalia used to be friends but the went there separate ways last year and Annabeth ended up stealing  
Thalia's boyfriend" Grover said.

"Close Grover she never stole him he cheated on me but when we made him choose he choose her she broke up with him  
the next day and came crawling back to me but I left him there on the floor" she said.

"So I don't see why you hate each other" I say

"Because she knew that I was going out with him" she said getting mad.

"Okay I'll leave it at that" I said and she calmed down.

"Thank you" she said, the teacher walked in and wrote his name on the bored Mr. Zeus he wrote Grover started laughing.

"Dude what's so funny" I asked

"You and Mr. Zeus" he said I looked at him blankly.

"Dude Zeus is the godly parent of Perseus" he said and laughed again I laughed to.

"Okay class... " the teacher started when he noticed me and Grover laughing.

"You two what's so funny" he said pointing at us.

"Nothing sir it's just that my friend here is named Perseus" Grover said and I fell out of my seat laughing  
as he went on.

"and your name being Zeus well it's just funny that's all"

"How so" the Teacher asked.

"Because..Because Perseus is the first Greek demi-god and Zeus...Zeus was his Godley parent so having him in your  
class well I'm sorry it's just funny" Grover said Laughing the whole time.

"Well I suppose that is quite funny" Zeus said laughing a little.

"But still can you try and stop laughing long enough to get through class" he asked

"We'll try" I said getting back in my seat, I looked around and saw a few people looking at us.

"Thank you" he said and went back to the front.

"Okay class now normally the teacher would assign seats on the second day of class but this year each desk is  
given a number which is up on the board as you can see" he said I looked to see that the desks where in  
five rows of five starting from front to back left to right the numbers went from 1-25.

"Each student will come up in a haul out a number and then return to there seat after everyone has there number  
then you will head to that seat" Zeus said. we each went up one by one as our name was called Grover got number  
20 and Thalia got 21.

"That's good I'm sat behind you" Thalia had said, I was the last to be called.

"Perseus Jackson" Zeus called out an gave a small smile probably remembering what we where laughing at earlier  
I hauled out number 5 back row by the window not to bad.

"Sorry guys" I said as I sat back down showing them my number.

"It's okay Perce just another chance to make friends" Grover said.

"I suppose" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

I hauled out number 5 back row by the window not to bad.

"Sorry guys" I said as I sat back down showing them my number.

"It's okay Perce just another chance to make friends" Grover said.

"I suppose" I said "And if not at least I'm by the window" I said.

"Yeah you could always distract yourself that way" Thalia said.

"Okay class time to move seats" Zeus said. I got up and headed to where I was to sit when I sat down I looked around to see who was next to me. In front was some guy who had a short Mohawk and to my right was Annabeth. I looked back down and started taking things from my bag then realised Annabeth was next to me I went wide eyed but got distracted.

"Yo man you got a pencil" the guy in front of me said.

"Yeah here" I said.

"You aren't from around here are you" he asked.

"No, it's nice to meet you" I said opening my book as the teacher went on with class.

"Name's Tyler but you can call me Ty nice to meet you Perseus" he said.

"You where paying attention as me and my friend broke down laughing weren't you" I said.

"Dude when two people fall out of there desks laughing on the first day your gonna notice" he said smiling.

"So what's the story behind you and him anyway you say your new but you seemed to have made friends before the day even started" Ty said.

"I saved his ass from apparently three martial arts club members this morning and it went from there" I said.

"Wait your the kid that took out Max, Adam and Duke" he said.

"Maybe I didn't get there names they where to busy napping on the sidewalk" I said.

"Okay well I'll put it this way three guys ranging from tall to average to short that sound like them" he said.

"One of them really loud and another just challenges every word you say?" I asked.

"Yeah that's them alright" Ty said. we didn't speak anymore that class but Ty seemed to be a half decent guy. I kept looking over at Annabeth she had a smile on her face but her eyes still said sadness, she caught me looking at her and raised and eyebrow.

"Perseus, you" I asked.

"Annabeth, listen I saw you hanging out with Thalia did she say anything mean about me" she asked.

"Yeah but I don't really care what people say about others I'm the kind of person who want's to get to know you personally not from what someone says" I said she smiled at me and the sadness and hurt in her eyes seemed to disappear for a moment.

"The world needs more people like you Percy" she said.

"How did you know I preferred Percy over Perseus or where you just taking a stab at it" I asked.

"I had a feeling" she said and smiled again but the pain was back_ *Gods I want to know why she's sad*_

"Hey Annabeth I hope I'm not being to blunt but is something wrong" I asked.

"No why do you ask" she said her look going from hurt to panic.

"Because I can see it in your eyes you hide it behind your smile but when I look into your eyes I see sadness and pain, listen if there is anything I can do just let me know" I said turning back to my book and continuing work. A piece of paper landed on my book and I opened it read _(Percy your right I am sad but I can't you about it not just yet, listen can you walk me home after school if it's not to much trouble_.) I looked over at her and her she looked like she would cry if I said no so I nodded and smiled.

**Lunch**

"Perce what are you at" Grover said.

"Nothing much now where the hell do people eat in this place" I asked.

"Café where else" Grover said.

"Are we aloud anywhere else" I asked.

"Yeah just about anywhere" he said and then Thalia walked up.

"So Percy I saw you got stuck next to Annabeth I'm sorry" she said.

"Don't I'm walking her home after school" I said.

"You what, why" Thalia said.

"Because she asked me to" I said.

"Dammit Percy I told you she stole my boyfriend" she said.

"Yes but I'm not your boyfriend and a cute girl asked me to walk her home, besides I'm to kind of a person to turn someone down based on someone else's opinion" I said.

"So Grover where else can we go" I asked before Thalia had time to get mad.

"Well let's see just about anywhere" he said.

"The roof?" I asked.

"Yes" he said and I smiled walking off.

"Perce where you going" he said.

"The roof" I said and walked off I heard Grover and Thalia walking behind me. I was on the third floor when I heard.

"Fight, Fight, Fight" being repeated over and over I went to the noise an saw two kids one of the ones from this morning and a pale kid around our age he seemed to be fast but not strong. I saw him dodging punch after punch he landed a few blows but he never had enough force behind them to do any damage. He went for a punch but the bully from before grabbed his fist hauled him in an gave him an upper cut. he went down and couldn't get back up the bully kept kicking him and every one around me was yelling "loser", I lost it.

"Hey man I thought I taught you your place this morning" I said walking into the crowd of people.

"You again, listen punk you caught me of guard this morning but not this time" he said.

"Percy don't do this" Thalia said rushing in to pull me out she had a look sadness in her eyes as if saying if I where to do this I would break her heart.

"Thalia let go this is between me and him now" I said not paying attention to the look she was giving me.

"Perce you got this" Grover called out.

"Dammit Grover help me get him out of here" Thalia said, I took Thalia and walked over to Grover.

"Hold her man I don't need her getting hurt, I started this I'm gonna finish it" I said, he took her arm and held her as she tried to pull me back. I looked around at the audience and saw Annabeth in the crowd.

"So we gonna do this" I said.

"Come on punk" the bully said, I rushed him ducking under his punch and going for his abdomen but before I could he struck me with his other fist.

"Ugh" I said holding my stomach.

"Had enough" he said.

"Like hell" I said, I rushed back in dodged his punch and ran at a locker jumping of it I kicked him in the stomach and fell on back. _*Crap he didn't budge*_ I thought as he advanced towards me he started to beat on me.

"Percy nooo" Thalia cried I saw Annabeth just standing there tears in her eyes. _*Dammit Perseus you will not lose*_ I thought to myself. The bully stopped punching me and started to walk away.

"Not even worth the time" he said and the crowd cheered him. I rolled over onto my stomach and pushed myself up onto my feet and turned around.

"Don't remember saying I was done" I said, Thalia had a blank look on as if thinking how is he able to fight and Annabeth looked like she saw a ghost _*How powerful is this guy*_ I thought _*People are giving me looks as if getting up after he knocks you down is impossible*_.

"Damn kid your good no one has ever been able to get back up" he said answering my questions.

"Yeah well I got a reason to fight" I said I rushed him and him caught my fist, he went to swing but I twisted out of the way and elbowed him in the stomach jumped upped and kneed him in the chest and brought both fists down on his skull he fell backwards and I landed on my feet.

"Percy how" Thalia said but I wasn't paying attention I went over to the kid that fought him before.

"You okay" I asked as he started to move.

"Ugh what happened" he asked.

"Well you got in a fight fell unconscious and then I stepped in and kicked buddies ass" I said, I heard foot steps and turned around to see the bully standing there.

"Time to die" he said I moved around him grabbing his wrist so he didn't hit the kid on the ground or the crowd.

"If you insist" I said and ran up him kicking him in the legs stomach chest and face, he fell like a brick. I made sure he was unconscious this time and went back over to the kid.

"Damn that was fast" he said.

"Yeah well he pissed me off" I said.

"Names Perseus by the way" I said sticking out my hand.

"Nico first year class 1-c" he said.

"First year class 1-B nice to meet ya Nico" I said.

"You to" he said and stumbled as he got to his feet.

"Looks like we need to get you to the nurse" I said.

"Perce that was amazing" Grover said, Thalia threw her arms around me.

"Never scare me like that again" she said I patted her back I had a feeling she liked me.

"Thalia I'm fine now can you get off me" I said she looked up at me and said.

"Sorry, wait Percy your bleeding" she said.

"It's okay I'll get the nurse to look at it when I take Nico" I said.

"Okay, wait who's Nico" she asked.

"The kid that fought before me" I said.

"Oh" she said and I went back over to him.

"You ready to go" I asked.

"Yeah just let me find Annabeth first she's the whole reason I fought" he said I saw her walk over to us.

"Nico your an idiot" she said.

"What, why" he asked.

"I told you not to fight him you wouldn't win but I'm glad your okay" she said hugging him.

"What happened" I asked.

"Max was my ex boyfriend and he was trying to get back together with me after I said no he grabbed me and tried to force himself on me but then Nico stepped in" she said.

"And well you saw the rest" he said.

"Oh Percy thank you to for you know beating Max up" she said.

"I didn't beat him up I defended the innocent" I said.

"Well still thank you" she said and hugged me.

"Still want me to walk you home after school" I asked.

"If you don't mind" she said.

"Of course not" I said and smiled.

"Come on Nico let's go to the nurse before you fall asleep and I bleed out" I said.

"Fine let's go" he said and we started to walk off, it was silent most of the way and then I asked.

"Nico do you like Annabeth"

"A little but she seems to like you" he said.

"Listen if you want me to I'll back off starting tomorrow but if you don't say anything now it's fair game" I said.

"Dude she's not some prize to win" he said.

"I know that, I mean that if you don't tell me you want me to back down I will try and earn her affection" I said.

"Oh, no man I can't ask you to step down if she likes you so be it just remember fair game alright I don't need you looking into my past and pulling up something that would make her dislike me" he said.

"Same goes for you then, we stay out of each others way when it comes to her but I hope we can be friends, and besides I'm new to town I wouldn't know what dirt  
to pull on you" I say.

"Thought you looked unfamiliar" he said.

"Any way where here" He said nocking on the door.

"Come in" a voice on the other side said. I opened the door and saw a beautiful women with silver eyes and Auburn hair.

"What can I do for... Oh my what happened" said the women.

"Well Nico here got in a fight protecting a girl and after he fell unconscious I stepped in" I said

"Well what's wrong exactly" she asked.

"Nico needs to be looked over and apparently I'm bleeding" I say.

"Well have a seat I'll get to you in a minute Nico" she said.

"No look him over first I can't feel anything so I'm good for the time being" I said.

"Okay" she said.

"By the way my name is Artemis as in the Greek goddess of the hunt" she said.

"Perseus as in the first Greek demi-god" I said laughing.

"Oh you find your name funny" she said.

"No I'm just thinking about something my teachers name is and Perseus was Zeus child and Artemis was also a child of his so if you think of it your like my older sister" I said and laughed again.

"You know you have a strange way of thinking" she said.

"Blame Grover he pointed it out this morning" I said.

"Speaking of Grover how is he, he never came in here this morning like he usually does" she said.

"Why does ne usually come in here" I asked.

"Because he always gets bullied so he tends to end up here before class just to make sure he's okay" she said.

"Oh well in that case I'm the reason he wasn't here I kinda stopped the people picking on him" I said.

"Your the one that beat up Max, Adam and Duke" she said.

"In the defence of another yes" I said."I don't like the term beat up it makes me sound like a bully I only fight in another's defence" I said.

"That's admiral of you" she said.

"Well Nico appears to be fine but I'm gonna keep him her next period just encase.

"Now onto you" she said as I hopped up an onto the examination bench. After she looked be over found where I was bleeding and wrapped my head up she said.

"I suggest you go home and get some rest"

"Can't I'm walking a girl home after school and I rather not miss class" I said.

"Fine take these if you feel it's to bright it's because of the blood loss I'll give you a note to hand to your teacher" she said handing me sunglasses.

"Thank you" I said. "You gonna be okay here Nico" I asked.

"Yeah man good luck with Annabeth" he said and gave me thumbs up.


End file.
